doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lista dos códigos de produção
A lista de códigos de produção de Doctor Who não segue a ordem de exibição. Códigos de produção dos episódios de televisão * A: An Unearthly Child * B: The Daleks * C: The Edge of Destruction * D: Marco Polo * E: The Keys of Marinus * F: The Aztecs * G: The Sensorites * H: The Reign of Terror * J: Planet of Giants * K: The Dalek Invasion of Earth * L: The Rescue * M: The Romans * N: The Web Planet * P: The Crusade * Q: The Space Museum * R: The Chase * S: The Time Meddler * T: Galaxy 4 * T/A: Mission to the Unknown * U: The Myth Makers * V: The Daleks' Master Plan * W: The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve * X: The Ark * Y: The Celestial Toymaker * Z: The Gunfighters * AA: The Savages * BB: The War Machines * CC: The Smugglers * DD: The Tenth Planet * EE: The Power of the Daleks * FF: The Highlanders * GG: The Underwater Menace * HH: The Moonbase * JJ: The Macra Terror * KK: The Faceless Ones * LL: The Evil of the Daleks * MM: The Tomb of the Cybermen * NN: The Abominable Snowmen * OO: The Ice Warriors * PP: The Enemy of the World * QQ: The Web of Fear * RR: Fury from the Deep * SS: The Wheel in Space * TT: The Dominators * UU: The Mind Robber * VV: The Invasion * WW: The Krotons * XX: The Seeds of Death * YY: The Space Pirates * ZZ: The War Games * AAA: Spearhead from Space * BBB: Doctor Who and the Silurians * CCC: The Ambassadors of Death * DDD: Inferno * EEE: Terror of the Autons * FFF: The Mind of Evil * GGG: The Claws of Axos * HHH: Colony in Space * JJJ: The Dæmons * KKK: Day of the Daleks * LLL: The Sea Devils * MMM: The Curse of Peladon * NNN: The Mutants * OOO: The Time Monster * PPP: Carnival of Monsters * QQQ: Frontier in Space * RRR: The Three Doctors * SSS: Planet of the Daleks * TTT: The Green Death * UUU: The Time Warrior * WWW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs * XXX: Death to the Daleks * YYY: The Monster of Peladon * ZZZ: Planet of the Spiders * 4A: Robot * 4B: The Sontaran Experiment * 4C: The Ark in Space * 4D: Revenge of the Cybermen * 4E: Genesis of the Daleks * 4F: Terror of the Zygons * 4G: Pyramids of Mars * 4H: Planet of Evil * 4J: The Android Invasion * 4K: The Brain of Morbius * 4L: The Seeds of Doom * 4M: The Masque of Mandragora * 4N: The Hand of Fear * 4P: The Deadly Assassin * 4Q: The Face of Evil * 4R: The Robots of Death * 4S: The Talons of Weng-Chiang * 4T: The Invisible Enemy * 4V: Horror of Fang Rock * 4W: The Sun Makers * 4X: Image of the Fendahl * 4Y: Underworld * 4Z: The Invasion of Time * 5A: The Ribos Operation * 5B: The Pirate Planet * 5C: The Stones of Blood * 5D: The Androids of Tara * 5E: The Power of Kroll * 5F: The Armageddon Factor * 5G: The Creature from the Pit * 5H: City of Death * 5J: Destiny of the Daleks * 5K: Nightmare of Eden * 5L: The Horns of Nimon * 5M: Shada * 5N: The Leisure Hive * 5P: State of Decay * 5Q: Meglos * 5R: Full Circle * 5S: Warriors' Gate * 5T: The Keeper of Traken * 5V: Logopolis * 5W: Four to Doomsday * 5X: The Visitation * 5Y: Kinda * 5Z: Castrovalva * 6A: Black Orchid * 6B: Earthshock * 6C: Time-Flight * 6D: Snakedance * 6E: Arc of Infinity * 6F: Mawdryn Undead * 6G: Terminus * 6H: Enlightenment * 6J: The King's Demons * 6K: The Five Doctors * 6L: Warriors of the Deep * 6M: The Awakening * 6N: Frontios * 6P: Resurrection of the Daleks * 6Q: Planet of Fire * 6R: The Caves of Androzani * 6S: The Twin Dilemma * 6T: Attack of the Cybermen * 6V: Vengeance on Varos * 6W: The Mark of the Rani * 6X: The Two Doctors * 6Y: Timelash * 6Z: Revelation of the Daleks * 7A: The Mysterious Planet * 7B: Mindwarp * 7C-1: Terror of the Vervoids * 7C-2: The Ultimate Foe * 7D: Time and the Rani * 7E: Paradise Towers * 7F: Delta and the Bannermen * 7G: Dragonfire * 7H: Remembrance of the Daleks * 7J: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy * 7K: Silver Nemesis * 7L: The Happiness Patrol * 7M: The Curse of Fenric * 7N: Battlefield * 7P: Survival * 7Q: Ghost Light * TVM: Doctor Who: O Filme * 1.1: Rose * 1.2: The End of the World * 1.3: The Unquiet Dead * 1.4: Aliens of London * 1.5: World War Three * 1.6: Dalek * 1.7: The Long Game * 1.8: Father's Day * 1.9: The Empty Child * 1.10: The Doctor Dances * 1.11: Boom Town * 1.12: Bad Wolf * 1.13: The Parting of the Ways * 2.X: The Christmas Invasion * 2.1: New Earth * 2.2: Tooth and Claw * 2.3: School Reunion * 2.4: The Girl in the Fireplace * 2.5: Rise of the Cybermen * 2.6: The Age of Steel * 2.7: The Idiot's Lantern * 2.8: The Impossible Planet * 2.9: TThe Satan Pit * 2.10: Love & Monsters * 2.11: Fear Her * 2.12: Army of Ghosts * 2.13: Doomsday * 3.X: The Runaway Bride * 3.1: Smith and Jones * 3.2: The Shakespeare Code * 3.3: Gridlock * 3.4: Daleks in Manhattan * 3.5: Evolution of the Daleks * 3.6: The Lazarus Experiment * 3.7: 42 * 3.8: Human Nature * 3.9: The Family of Blood * 3.10: Blink * 3.11: Utopia * 3.12: The Sound of Drums * 3.13: Last of the Time Lords * 4.X: Voyage of the Damned * 4.1: Partners in Crime * 4.2: The Fires of Pompeii * 4.3: Planet of the Ood * 4.4: The Sontaran Stratagem * 4.5: The Poison Sky * 4.6: The Doctor's Daughter * 4.7: The Unicorn and the Wasp * 4.8: Silence in the Library * 4.9: Forest of the Dead * 4.10: Midnight * 4.11: Turn Left * 4.12: The Stolen Earth * 4.13: Journey's End * 4.14: The Next Doctor * 4.15: Planet of the Dead * 4.16: The Waters of Mars * 4.17: The End of Time: Parte 1 * 4.18: The End of Time: Parte 2 * 1.1: The Eleventh Hour * 1.2: The Beast Below * 1.3: Victory of the Daleks * 1.4: The Time of Angels * 1.5: Flesh and Stone * 1.6: The Vampires of Venice * 1.7: Amy's Choice * 1.8: The Hungry Earth * 1.9: Cold Blood * 1.10: Vincent and the Doctor * 1.11: The Lodger * 1.12: The Pandorica Opens * 1.13: The Big Bang * 2.X: A Christmas Carol * 2.1: The Impossible Astronaut * 2.2: Day of the Moon * 2.3: The Curse of the Black Spot * 2.4: The Doctor's Wife * 2.5: The Rebel Flesh * 2.6: The Almost People * 2.7: A Good Man Goes to War * 2.8: Let's Kill Hitler * 2.9: Night Terrors * 2.10: The Girl Who Waited * 2.11: The God Complex * 2.12: Closing Time * 2.13: The Wedding of River Song * 3.X: The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe * 3.1: Asylum of the Daleks * 3.2: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship * 3.3: A Town Called Mercy * 3.4: The Power of Three * 3.5: The Angels Take Manhattan * 3.6: The Snowmen * 3.7: The Bells of Saint John * 3.8: The Rings of Akhaten * 3.9: Cold War * 3.10: Hide * 3.11: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS * 3.12: The Crimson Horror * 3.13: Nightmare in Silver * 3.14: The Name of the Doctor * 4.01: Deep Breath * 4.02: Into the Dalek * 4.03: Robot of Sherwood * 4.04: Listen * 4.05: Time Heist * 4.06: The Caretaker * 4.07: Kill the Moon * 4.08: Mummy on the Orient Express * 4.09: Flatline * 4.10: In the Forest of the Night * 4.11: Dark Water * 4.12: Death in Heaven Códigos de produção da Big Finish * 4R/A: The Foe from the Future * 4S/A: Destination: Nerva * 4S/B: The Renaissance Man * 4S/C: The Wrath of the Iceni * 4S/D: Energy of the Daleks * 4S/E: Trail of the White Worm * 4S/F: The Oseidon Adventure * 4V/A: The Valley of Death * 6C/A: The Land of the Dead * 6C/B: Winter for the Adept * 6C/C: The Mutant Phase * 6C/D: Primeval * 6C/E: Spare Parts * 6C/F: Creatures of Beauty * 6C/G: The Game * 6C/H: Circular Time * 6C/I: Renaissance of the Daleks * 6C/J: Return to the Web Planet * 6C/K: The Haunting of Thomas Brewster * 6C/L: The Boy That Time Forgot * 6C/M: Time Reef/''A Perfect World'' * 6C/N: Castle of Fear * 6C/O: The Eternal Summer * 6C/P: Plague of the Daleks * 6C/Q: The Demons of Red Lodge and Other Stories * 6C/R: 1001 Nights * 6E/A: Omega * 6E/AA: The Elite * 6E/AB: Hexagora * 6E/AC: The Children of Seth * 6H/A: Cobwebs * 6H/B: The Whispering Forest * 6H/C: The Cradle of the Snake * 6H/D: Heroes of Sontar * 6H/E: Kiss of Death * 6H/F: Rat Trap * 6H/G: The Emerald Tiger * 6H/H: The Jupiter Conjunction * 6H/I: The Butcher of Brisbane * 6P/A: Phantasmagoria * 6P/B: Loups-Garoux * 6P/C: Singularity * 6Q/A: Red Dawn * 6Q/B: The Eye of the Scorpion * 6Q/C: The Church and the Crown * 6Q/D: Nekromanteia * 6Q/E: The Axis of Insanity * 6Q/F: The Roof of the World * 6Q/G: Three's a Crowd * 6Q/H: The Council of Nicaea * 6Q/I: The Kingmaker * 6Q/J: The Gathering * 6Q/K: Son of the Dragon * 6Q/L: The Mind's Eye * 6Q/M: The Bride of Peladon * 6Q/N: Mission of the Viyrans * 6Q/AA: Exotron/''Urban Myths'' * 6R/A: The Judgement of Isskar * 6R/B: The Destroyer of Delights * 6R/C: The Chaos Pool * 6R/AA: The Burning Prince * 6W/A: Davros * 6W/B: Cryptobiosis * 6Y/A: Year of the Pig * 6Y/AA: The Nightmare Fair * 6Y/AB: Mission to Magnus * 6Y/AC: Leviathan * 6Y/AD: The Hollows of Time * 6Y/AE: Paradise 5 * 6Y/AF: Point of Entry * 6Y/AG: The Song of Megaptera * 6Y/AH: The Macros * 6Z/A: Whispers of Terror * 6Z/B: ...ish * 6Z/C: The Reaping * 7CPRE-A: Her Final Flight * 7CPRE-A/A: I.D./''Urgent Calls'' * 7CPRE-A/A-3: The Acheron Pulse * 7C/A: The Marian Conspiracy * 7C/B: The Spectre of Lanyon Moor * 7C/C: The Apocalypse Element * 7C/D: Bloodtide * 7C/E: Project: Twilight * 7C/F: The Sandman * 7C/G: Jubilee * 7C/H: Doctor Who and the Pirates * 7C/K: Arrangements for War * 7C/J: Project: Lazarus * 7C/L: Medicinal Purposes * 7C/MA: Pier Pressure * 7C/MB: The Nowhere Place * 7C/MC: 100 * 7C/MD: Assassin in the Limelight * 7C/NA: The Crimes of Thomas Brewster * 7C/NB: The Feast of Axos * 7C/NC: Industrial Evolution * 7C/NAA: The Curse of Davros * 7C/NAB: The Fourth Wall * 7C/NAC: Wirrn Isle * 7C/PA: The Condemned * 7C/PB: The Doomwood Curse * 7C/PC: Brotherhood of the Daleks * 7C/PD: The Raincloud Man/''Return of the Krotons '' * 7C/PF: Patient Zero * 7C/PG: Paper Cuts * 7C/PH: Blue Forgotten Planet * 7C/PI: City of Spires * 7C/PJ: The Wreck of the Titan * 7C/PK: Legend of the Cybermen * 7C/R: The One Doctor * 7C/S: The Juggernauts * 7C/T: Catch-1782 * 7C/U: Thicker Than Water * 7C/V: The Wishing Beast/''The Vanity Box'' * 7D/A: Unregenerate! * 7D/B: Red * 7E/A: Bang-Bang-A-Boom! * 7E/B: Flip-Flop * 7F/A: The Fires of Vulcan * 7R: The Fearmonger * 7S: The Genocide Machine * 7T: Dust Breeding * 7U: Colditz * 7V: The Rapture * 7W: The Harvest * 7W/A: Dreamtime * 7W/B: LIVE 34 * 7W/C: Night Thoughts * 7W/D: The Settling * 7W/E: No Man's Land * 7W/F: Nocturne * 7W/G: The Dark Husband * 7W/H: Forty-Five * 7W/J: The Magic Mousetrap * 7W/K: Enemy of the Daleks * 7W/L: The Angel of Scutari * 7W/M: Project: Destiny * 7W/N: A Death in the Family * 7W/O: Lurkers at Sunlight's Edge * 7W/AA: Protect and Survive * 7W/AB: ''Black and White'' * 7W/AC: ''Gods and Monsters'' * 7X: Project: Lazarus * 7Y: Master * 7Z: The Sirens of Time * 7Z/A: Valhalla * 7Z/B: Frozen Time * 7Z/C: The Death Collectors/''Spider's Shadow'' * 7Z/D: Kingdom of Silver/''Keepsake'' * 7Z/E: A Thousand Tiny Wings * 7Z/F: Klein's Story * 7Z/G: Survival of the Fittest * 7Z/H: The Architects of History * 7Z/I: The Shadow Heart * 7Z/AA: Robophobia * 7Z/AB: The Doomsday Quatrain * 7Z/AC: House of Blue Fire * 8A/AA: The Silver Turk * 8A/AB: The Witch from the Well * 8A/AC: Army of Death * 8B: Storm Warning * 8C: Sword of Orion * 8D: The Stones of Venice * 8E: Minuet in Hell * 8F: Invaders from Mars * 8G: The Chimes of Midnight * 8H: Seasons of Fear * 8J: Embrace the Darkness * 8K: The Time of the Daleks * 8L: Neverland * 8L: Zagreus * 8M: Scherzo * 8P: The Creed of the Kromon * 8Q: The Natural History of Fear * 8R: The Twilight Kingdom * 8S: Faith Stealer * 8T: The Last * 8U: Caerdroia * 8V: The Next Life * 8W: Terror Firma * 8X: Scaredy Cat * 8Y: Other Lives * 8Y/A: Time Works * 8Y/B: Something Inside * 8Y/C: Memory Lane * 8Y/D: ''Absolution'' * 8Y/E: ''The Girl Who Never Was'' * 8Z: The Company of Friends en:List of production codes Categoria:Listas